charmedthevirtualseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again
'Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again 'is the first part of the season 4 premiere and the 67th overall episode of Charmed.'' ''For a complete script of Something Wicca This Way Comes...Again, go here.'' Summary Prue and Piper grieve Phoebe's death and try to figure out a way to bring her back while they also find out that they may have a long-lost sister. Cast and Characters 1 of 14 Characters in '''bold appear for the first time in the series. Main Cast Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell Holly Marie Combs as Piper Halliwell Alyssa Milano as Phoebe Halliwell (Last Appearance) Rose McGowan as Paige Matthews Brian Krause as Leo Wyatt Dorian Gregory as Darryl Morris Julian McMahon as Cole Turner (Last Appearance) Guest Stars James Read as Victor Bennett Chad Willett as Justin Harper Greg Vaughan as Dan Gordon Karis Paige Bryant as Jenny Gordon Simon Templeman as The Angel of Death Michael Bailey Smith as The Source of All Evil Krista Allen as The Oracle Jennifer Tung as Klea Yancey Arias as Inspector Cortez Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' ''To Call a Lost Witch'' The spell in the Book of Shadows. This spell was cast by Prue and Piper Halliwell in hopes of bringing their recently deceased sister, Phoebe back to life. It requires you to put rosemary, cypress and yarrow root into a silver mortar. The outcome of the spell actually contacted Paige Matthews, and it comes out as a form of a newspaper, about Phoebe's obituary. : Power of the witches rise : Course unseen across the skies : Come to us who call you near : Come to us and settle here. : Blood to blood, I summon thee : Blood to blood, return to me. 'Spells' ''To Call a Lost Sister'' Piper casting the spell.This spell, was used and created by Prue and Piper Halliwell. It is a combination of the Dominus Trinus spell and what is desired. The last two lines of the original one are replaced with the fact that Prue and Piper wanted to bring their sister back to life, however it doesn't work and therefore fails. :In this night and in this hour I call upon the ancient power :Bring Back My Sister :Bring back the Power of Three : Power of Three Spell The Power of Three will set us free...(repeat) 'Powers' *'Telekinesis': Used by Prue to attack Shax and other demons. *'Molecular Immobilization': Used by Piper to attack Shax and other demons. *'Molecular Combustion': Used by Piper to attack a demon in the Underworld. *'Energy Balls': Used by several demons. *'Flaming: '''Type of Teleportation used by The Source of All Evil. *'Whirling:' Type of Teleportation used by Shax. *'Aerokinesis:' Used by Shax to attack Prue, Piper, Paige, Leo, and Darryl. *'Orbing:' Type of Teleportation used by Leo. 'Artifacts' *'The Book of Shadows:' is the The Warren Line's magical tome. In addition to spells and potion recipes, the Book of Shadows contains information on warlocks, demons, and other supernatural beings. *'Cauldron:' A metal pot, traditionally large and black, in which potions are brewed and rituals are performed. Notes and Trivia *The episode picks up moments after All Hell Breaks Loose. *Rose McGowan joins the regular cast playing Paige Matthews. *Prue doesn't use her astral projection power in this episode. *This episode bears a strong resemblance to Something Wicca This Way Comes. *Yancey Arias who portrays Inspector Cortez in this episode, appeared in a previous Charmed episode. He appeared as a bidder in the Season 1 episode, The Wendigo. However, he was uncredited. *This episode was supposed to air a week earlier than it did but due to the events of 9/11 its time was pushed back. *This episode scored 6.0 million viewers. *The newspaper Paige reads tells us that Phoebe died on a Thursday. *After Shax's vanquish, Paige says before leaving ''"No I'm not okay! You've turned me into a witch" ''which is coincidentally the same sentence Prue pronounced when she first discovered her powers in Season 1 premiere ''"Something Wicca This Way Comes".' Quotes '''Prue: I mean, had I not let us go outside and fight Shax in the daylight, we would’ve never been exposed, right? Time wouldn’t have been reset, and…Phoebe would still be here Piper: I'm not angry. I am pissed off! Don't you understand? You saved the wrong sister! You saved me because I'm your damn wife, and you should've saved Phoebe! She was my baby sister and she didn’t deserve to be… Because she… you should… Paige: Yeah right. "Hi. I think your Mom might've abandoned me at birth. What's for dinner?" No. I don't think so.